reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
There are several locations in the game with Easter Eggs and References. Some of these are phrases written on walls, which are actually cheat codes. List of Easter Eggs *In the upper part of the barn in the Marston Ranch, in the West side in the loft there are the words 'Oh My Son My Blessed Son' in white paint on the wall. This is the cheat code to change John Marston to Jack Marston.. *At the Coot's Chapel cemetary, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonists of the Dollar's Trilogy; The Man with No Name. *The town named Plainview is named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007). The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In TWBB, the main character is obsessed with oil. *When joining a campfire sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red - a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *In the destroyed building where you pick up item #3 in Aztec Gold, this is on the inside wall: "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IMNFINITY" *In Plata Grande, there is writing on the wall saying "The root of all Evil, we thank you!" *Cheats are on the bottom right of each newspaper. *In the Tumbleweed church the words "the devil has got into that beast" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around. *Some of the Xbox 360 Avatar Awards / Playstation Home Avatar Awards are in the form of easter eggs hidden in crates and such areas of the game. For a full list of how to unlock them see this page. *When playing free roam on Multiplayer, the music from the carnival level on Red Dead Revolver will play when the player is taking over an enemy hideout. *In Barranca, it says on the wall, "You think you tough, mister?". *The grave of Elenora Riddick in the Tumbleweed cemetery can be opened by throwing a fire bottle at the grave marker. This is however just a simple glitch, since it's the same grave that Seth digs up in "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead". *On the outskirts of Thieves' Landing, there is a small shack by the river that is occupied by a white praire woman and a black man wearing an orange coat. The two of them live together. While it is still unconfirmed, this may be a hint at segregation from back in the 1900s, where it was forbidden and outlawed for a white man/woman to marry or fall in love with a black man/woman. If the couples were caught, they were hanged. *The Stranger mission "American Appetites " is clearly a reference to "The Hills Have Eyes ". *In town's you may hear NPC's say "Here I am." in a manner that closely resembles the final words of the sci-fi western show Firefly. *In Odd Fellow's Rest the player can find several tombstones with strange causes of death, some of which are purely humorous *On Benedict Pass bridge their is carved writing saying "they sell souls cheap here" this can be seen in the launch trailer for red dead redemption *Tumbleweed: This town is a true ghost town. If the player goes there when it is nearing dark, and enters the mansion, you will see and experience many strange things. Lights flickering, footsteps, and the sound of doors opening and closing usually start the "fun". If the player has the courage to stay in the mansion, then he will begin to hear voices, just whispers at first, but then true voices. Usually thay sound like they are in a different room, or the basement, but sometimes the voice sounds as if is right beside the player. Finally, and most spooky, sometimes a ghostly woman appears, sitting with legs crossed in a chair in the mansion, She will be marked with a red "enemy" blip on your mini-map. These happenings occur most frequently when the strange horse appears outside of the chapel, and if the player dares to RIDE the horse.......... *In the chicken coop in Nosalida there is white writing on the wall reading "MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT" * Sometimes when killing an NPC they will scream the Wilhelm Scream. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdbYsoEasio Category:Cheats Category:Red Dead Redemption